Power Ring (Earth-Three)
*Real name: Unknown *Alias: Power Ring *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Bad *Gender: Male *Hair: Brown, Eyes: Brown *Occupation: Professional criminal *First appearance: Justice League of America #29 (August, 1964) *Appearance of death: Crisis on Infinite Earths #1 (April, 1985) History The man who would become "Power Ring" was born into the partially "reversed" universe of Earth-Three. He was actively seeking out mystical power and found it when the mad monk who gave him a lamp and a matching ring of unlimited power. Accepting the lamp and ring this man would begin his career as Power Ring. Over the years of his many criminal exploits, he joined in the loose partnership with the other four super-powered beings on Earth-Three and founded the organization known as the Crime Syndicate of America. It would be after largely conquering most of their world that Power Ring and his fellow Crime Syndicate members challenged the combined forces of the Earth-One Justice League of America and Earth-Two Justice Society of America. Not able to withstand the combined mights of two Earths greatest super-beings, the Crime Syndicate was defeated and imprisoned in an extra-dimensional bubble created by the Earth-One Green Lantern. After their defeat by the combined forces of the Justice League and Justice Society, Power Ring would remain imprisoned between dimensions until Captain Comet and the Secret Society of Super-Villains passed through the dimensions and accidentally freed him along with Johnny Quick and Super-Woman. It was during this battle that the limitation of Power Ring's lamp was revealed. Due to the elongated periods of disuse by Power Ring the lamp began to overload its energy levels and leak out changing people into monsters. It is this episode that suggest that Power Ring has superhuman concentration that allows him to use the energies of the lamp without it overwhelming his mind and body as it does to normal people. Power Ring was able to re-exert control over the lamp suggesting that he was either able to repair the lamp or drain off the excessive energies in some way during the resulting battle with Comet and the Super-Villains, even though it appeared that Comet destroyed the battery. This was largely dismissed as Power Ring was shown to continue using his ring in later events which would have lost its charge eventually if there was no lamp to recharge the ring with. The exact events leading to it's reformation were never shown. After being defeated by Captain Comet, Power Ring and his fellow Crime Syndicate members were once again imprisoned. But Power Ring and the other Crime Syndicate members were able to routinely escape as shown when the Per Degaton and the Ultra-Humanite and his new time-traveling band of the Secret Society came to Earth-Three. Power Ring and the others would battle against Alexander Luthor, Sr. and other dimensional heroes on many occasions who would routinely defeat Power Ring and the other members of the Crime Syndicate. This basic stalemate of almost endless escape and imprisonment would continue until the antimatter wave attack of the Anti-Monitor came to Earth-Three during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Unable to stop the antimatter wave that was destroying Earth-Three, Power Ring and the other members of the Crime Syndicate teamed up with Luthor, Sr. in an attempt to stop the attack. Power Ring and Ultraman, being the more powerful members of the Syndicate tried to find some way to directly overpower the antimatter way. Stunned to see Ultraman killed by the anti-matter wave, Power Ring was also consumed by the antimatter wave before he could recover from his momentary startled reaction and killed. He along with everyone else native to their dimension died in the attack and were completely erased from all history with the reset of the single surviving universe, except for Superman of Earth-Two and Alexander Luthor, Jr. who remembered this Power Ring and his native world. PowerRingS.gif CSA PowerRing-2-.gif PowerRing-JLoA29-30-dig.gif Power-Ring-Elph.gif Powerringe3.gif PowerRing-COIE1-dig.gif PowerRing.gif Power Ring Perez.gif Power ring ore crisis.psd.gif Power Ring.gif Ctbp old csa power ring1 buckler.gif PowerRing_Joseph-Harrolds_E-3_RichB.png POWER_RING_EARTH-THREE_BOF (1).png Power_Ring_E3.png CSA_PowerRing_(2).gif PowerRingI_CA.gif powerring-csagroup1.png Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Crime Syndicate of America Category:Earth-3 Category:P